


Move My Way

by iced_latte



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, BFF Changmin/Kyuhyun, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_latte/pseuds/iced_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho is the Shims' new family lawyer. Shim Changmin is the chaebol heir-in-training with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamteatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/gifts).



> Inspired by Changmin's recent airport photos and Yunho always looking like a hot lawyer/young CEO.

“You have a crush on your new company lawyer.”

Shim Changmin wondered why he even bothered telling Kyuhyun anything.

“I don’t have a _crush_ on him. I really _admire_ him, which is way different from having a crush. A crush entails attraction and admiration at the same time, and I am _not_ attracted to Jung Yunho. And get your facts straight, Kyuhyun. He’s not the new company lawyer; he’s the Shims' new family lawyer.”

Kyuhyun just looks at him for a while then shrugs, taking another sip of wine from his glass. Changmin can get really defensive when someone catches him doing (or in this case: _feeling_ ) something he shouldn’t have. Kyuhyun finds this amusing most of the time because mysterious and shy chaebol heir Shim Changmin prides himself as someone no one could read.

Whatever.

“Uh-huh. You _stalked_ him online and you haven’t even been formally introduced. You have a crush on him.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry, nope. The one you’re looking for is in Jung & Associates.”

Changmin proceeds to have his best friend in a headlock, wine glasses and plates of finger food lay forgotten on the table of the private booth in the restaurant they were in.

 

* * *

 

It was a week after his dinner with Kyuhyun did he meet Jung Yunho again. He was swamped with paperwork and Kyuhyun kept coming in with more. Their offices in Japan and China were giving him a headache and he’s sure he’s close to committing bloody murder.

The door opened and Kyuhyun, once more, had four folders and a cup of coffee in hand. Changmin groaned and leaned back on his chair, the computer and Kyuhyun’s presence giving him an even bigger headache. Pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes, he moaned in despair.

“ _Please_ tell me that cup of coffee is for me,” Changmin pleaded.

“What? No. This is mine. I’m not giving you any more caffeine,” Kyuhyun replies and takes a loud sip from his cup. Changmin doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Kyuhyun was doing it on purpose. He hears a soft thump on his table and he knows those are things he didn’t want to see.

“Those folders, on the other hand, are yours.”

Yup. He didn’t want to see any of it.

“Yah, Shim Changmin. I know you heard me.”

“Leave me alone, Kyuhyun.”

“Can’t do that, sorry. I work for your dad, not you, so you can't order me around.”

Just as he was about to reply, the door swung open and in came his father, along with Yunho and another man. Kyuhyun immediately placed his coffee on the table and Changmin stood up, both of them bowing to the three.

“President Shim,” Changmin and Kyuhyun greeted.

“Come now, boys. No need for formalities here,” Changmin’s father said. The two younger males chuckled and nodded, promising never to forget that detail.

“Can I help you with anything, dad?”, Changmin asked. It wasn’t rare for his father to visit him in his office, but he _never_ brought guests or other high-ranking people with him when he did.

“I wanted to formally introduce you to our new family lawyer, Jung Yunho. Yunho, this is my son, Shim Changmin.”

Yunho offers his hand and smiles, and Changmin thinks his heart melted a little.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Shim-sshi. Please look upon me favourably,” Yunho says. Changmin immediately takes his hand and shakes, firm but not too much, not wanting to look eager but also not completely clueless ( _which he actually was_ ).

“Just Changmin is fine. And the pleasure’s all mine, Attorney Jung.” Changmin smiles and he could hear Kyuhyun stifling his chuckles. He proceeds to (discreetly) step on his best friend’s toes.

When Yunho lets go of his hand ( _too soon please hold my hand again—_ ), his father steps in and tells them that Yunho and his assistant, Lee Donghae, would be working closely with their family as well as offer legal advice when needed.

“Changmin-ah, Yunho here will also help you during the transition period so I hope you two would get acquainted, okay?”

Changmin doesn’t hear anything after that.

 

* * *

 

“Rein it in, would you?”

“Kyuhyun, I swear to god, I will fling you off a _cliff_ if you don’t stop.”

They were currently at the annual Shim Holdings Anniversary Party, dressed to the nines and nursing glasses of wine. Contrary to popular belief, he actually likes these gatherings. There’s food, drinks, socialising, the glorious night view that Jeju Island has to offer; it’s the constant ass-kissing some people like to do that he hates. It’s not like he can do anything about it because he was a fucking _chaebol heir_ ; of course they’d want his money. And not to be arrogant, but he’s really good-looking too.

Too bad he wasn’t interested in women.

“Hey, just pointing out that your jealousy’s way too obvious.”

He also wonders why he’s still best friends with Kyuhyun.

“I’m not _jealous_.”

Kyuhyun gives him a coy look and takes another sip from his wine glass. Changmin was honestly starting to hate hanging out with Kyuhyun.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Kyuhyun taunted. A flash of pink catches both of their attention and they smile, banter forgotten for a while.

“Seo Joohyun. And here we thought you went missing,” Changmin teased. The female flushed and pouted, glaring at the two males.

“Very funny, oppa. Where’s Minho?”, Seohyun inquired. It wasn't rare for Minho to disappear off to somewhere but their little group knows how much trouble Minho always got into.

Changmin calls for a server holding a tray with glasses of wine and takes one, handing it to Seohyun. Kyuhyun then proceeds to tell her that Minho was a “bad dongsaeng and left us to go flirt with the group of girls that just came in.” The only female in their group laughs and Changmin was about to tell her something when he saw Yunho’s _date_ loop her arm around his. He unconsciously lets out a growl and narrows his eyes.

“What’s wrong with him?”, Seohyun whispers to Kyuhyun.

“He’s jealous because his crush brought a date,” Kyuhyun answers readily, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was talking about him.

“Fuck you, Kyuhyun. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not jealous?”

“You look jealous to me, oppa.”

“Really? You too? You’re better than that, Seohyunnie.”

“Well who is your crush anyway?”

Kyuhyun laughs out loud and a few people start staring. Both Changmin and Seohyun become embarrassed, the former’s ears turning red, and hisses at Kyuhyun. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m–oh my god that was so funny. You are an actual queen, Seo Joohyun,” Kyuhyun declared. Clearing his throat, he discreetly points at the tall man in a maroon suit and hair swept up, conversing with Changmin's father and uncles, and whispers, “That’s Jung Yunho, Changminnie’s new family lawyer.”

Seohyun looks at the man, scrutinising him, humming in approval.

“Well he’s tall so I guess you won’t have a hard time with that, Changmin-oppa.”

“Seo Joohyun!”, Changmin exclaims, scandalised at what she was insinuating. He wasn’t denying that he was thinking about that, but he’d rather Seohyun keeps her innocence from these things. Kyuhyun chortles beside him and he slaps his best friend on the shoulder.

“What? Oppa, I’m twenty-four years old, not four. Besides, I don’t even understand why you’re so jealous over his cousin.”

All three of them were silent for a while, before Kyuhyun laughed out loud again. People started staring once more and Changmin could see his dad looking amused. He gives him an embarrassed smile and pulls both Kyuhyun and Seohyun outside the ballroom.

“Holy fuck Changmin, you’re jealous over his _cousin_!”, Kyuhyun bellowed.

“Keep it down! Jesus Christ, Kyuhyun,” he demanded. He faces Seohyun next and asked, “And what do you mean _cousin_?”

Seohyun furrowed her brows at him, unsure as to why she was also a target of his mirth.

“That's Jessica Jung, the fashion designer. Jessica-unnie told me she was her cousin's date for this thing. You didn’t know?”

“...No?”

Kyuhyun laughs harder and Changmin was ready to strangle him.

 

* * *

 

A month after the anniversary party, Shim Changmin was swimming in paperwork once again. Someone knocks on his door and he tells whoever it was to come in, mentally cursing him or her to the pits of hell. He doesn’t bother looking up because he knows it’s just more paperwork.

“Just leave it on the table, thank you,” he says.

When nothing lands on his table, he looks up, and his eyes widen, his cheeks flush red, and his heart skips a beat. He immediately stands up and circles his desk, getting closer to the other man.

“Attorney Jung, hi. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming in. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry for coming in unannounced. Your father told me to come in and help you with the documents about the Shim offices in Japan.”

“Oh. Yes, of course. Please, have a seat. Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?”

_My heart?_

Changmin bustles around his in-office pantry, desperately trying to calm his nerves and heart, and half-wishing that Kyuhyun would appear any time now.

“Tea would be fine, thank you.”

He prepares the tea and his mother's homemade cookies, mentally berating himself for acting like his teenaged sister who just saw the boy she liked ( _which reminds him that he still needed to interrogate his sister about it_ ). As soon as everything was set, he picks up the tray and takes a deep breath before coming out from the pantry. He places the cups and the plate of cookies on the table, then sits down on the chair opposite Yunho’s.

“I apologise for the intrusion in your schedule, Attorney Jung,” Changmin started, “I know you must have been busy.”

“It’s fine, Changmin-sshi. And please, call me hyung. I’m only two years older than you,” the older male answered. Changmin wonders when he would go blind because Jung Yunho’s smile was so bright and pure.

“Right. Um, Yunho-hyung,” Yunho visibly brightens at the title and Changmin’s ears go red, “our Japan offices are in negotiations for a new partnership with a local company and sent documents over for us to look over. Business-wise, it looks very good. But we can’t move forward without our legal team or any lawyer looking over the documents.”

“Have you shown this to your CLO?”

“We have but he doesn’t understand Japanese.”

“It’s a good thing I’m fluent in Japanese then. Shall we start, Changmin-sshi?”

_He's fluent in Japanese oh my god he’s perfect I want him—_

They don’t leave the office for 5 hours.

 

* * *

 

Business meetings turn into business luncheons. Business luncheons turn into business dinners. Business dinners turn into casual dinners. Casual dinners turn into official dates. Changmin doesn’t remember when and _how_ it happened, but he’s suddenly not single anymore. What he _does_ remember is Yunho resigning as the Shims’ family lawyer and while his father was disheartened, he could understand. A lawyer dating his client violates the code of ethics after all.

( _His sisters, on the other hand, sort of hated it because why the fuck does he get to date Jung Yunho and they can’t?_ )

“You two are so gross,” Kyuhyun complains for the nth time.

“Jealousy does not become you, Cho Kyuhyun. Go get laid or something,” Changmin pipes back, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

“I think I liked the in-denial Changmin better.”

“No you don’t.”

“Well it beats lovesick-borderline-disgusting Changmin, that’s for sure.”

“Go get laid.”

Seohyun and Minho watched the banter in amusement, providing them entertainment and the well-deserved break from studying.

“Where is he taking you this time?”

“Spain.”

All three of them gasp and Changmin smirks.

That’s all the answer they’re going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I couldn't anymore because reasons. And um, a gift for Amna (because her Tumblr posts and tags are gems in the TVXQ fandom, tbh) too. Sorry, this is all I could manage to do. D:


End file.
